


Good boy

by KPOPMILK



Category: EXO
Genre: Anal, BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun - Freeform, Bondage, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, Cumplay, Dom!Baekhyun, Gay, Kinky, M/M, Polyamory, Porn, SeYeol, Sebaek - Freeform, Sebaekyeol, Sehun - Freeform, Sex, Threesome, blowjob, bottom!chanyeol, dom!sehun, kpop, sub!Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPOPMILK/pseuds/KPOPMILK
Summary: Chanyeol wants much more in his relationship than just cuddles and kisses.





	Good boy

**Author's Note:**

> There’s an age swap in this story! Chanyeol is the youngest! I also haven’t proofread oops so if there’s stupid mistakes pls ignore them. Thank you! Always comment!

Baekhyun, Sehun and Chanyeol are in a polyamorous relationship. Chanyeol loves it. He loves receiving attention from two people who love him as equally as he loves them. Chanyeol is the bottom in the relationship. Although sometimes he doesn’t like that role. He’s known for being quite subtle, and so when Baekhyun and Sehun want to try something new, he’s often warned to stay out of it or simply watch, since neither want to hurt him. Although it’s a thoughtful gesture, Chanyeol is sick of being babied. He wants to be fucked senseless without them worrying if he’s eaten enough for once.

Chanyeol has characters for his two boyfriends, as well as pet names. Baekhyun, who’s pet name is daddy, has been given the playful but serious character. Chanyeol has noticed throughout the years that his boyfriend is always willing to play with him and do the childish things he asks, but he’s also serious. He always makes sure Chanyeol has eaten three decent meals as well as making sure he’s comfortable 24/7 to the point we’re Chanyeol has begged him to stop worrying. Although shorter, the older male is not as vulnerable as he may look, and is a lot stronger than he may look. Chanyeol loves his taste in music, his high-pitched shouts, his singing voice. Chanyeol loves all of Baekhyun.

Sehun, who’s pet name is also daddy, has been given the cold-looking but soft character. When Chanyeol first met Sehun, he was extremely intimidated, for the older had a murderous look in his eyes and his lips were pursed. It was at a house party and the latter had explained to the younger how he was forced to come by his friend Baekhyun. He was dressed as if he had a meeting, not as if he was at a teenager’s basement party. Once Chanyeol got to know him, however, he became the goofy and babyish boyfriend that Chanyeol loves dearly. Sehun comes from a rich background, and although depends on himself, still receives plenty of money for his job, constantly wearing designer items. Chanyeol loves his fashion sense, his charisma, his everything.

It’s currently noon and all three boys are cuddled on their L-shaped couch, Chanyeol in the middle, using his long limbs to cling onto an enormous body-pillow whilst being handed popcorn every now and then by Sehun, his hair being pet by Baekhyun, who’s constantly yawning at the boring documentary Sehun had made them watch. He had of course been tricked, thinking they were watching a horror movie, which is Chanyeol’s favourite. Baekhyun once considered taking Chanyeol to the hospital, since his reaction to the gore they had seen on the screen was nothing but pure joy and giggles.

“Sehun, why the hell are we watching this?”Baekhyun finally says what Chanyeol’s thinking, looking up from his comfy position to his lanky boyfriend, who’s clad in black and doesn’t bother turning to look as he focuses on the screen. Baekhyun runs a hand through his new grey hair, stroking Chanyeol’s leg as he prods Sehun’s shoulder, the position making him clamber over a very comfortable Chanyeol.

“Because, it’s interesting, now shut it.” Sehun hands Chanyeol a little more popcorn, which he happily munches on, smirking as Baekhyun huffs, sliding back into his former position. Although the documentary is about business and seems very boring, he loves the look in Sehun’s eyes. He can tell the latter is scanning the screen intensively, and quirks his lip at the small wrinkle next to his eyebrow as he concentrates.

-

After finishing a hefty takeaway, serious Baekhyun is back as he wipes the corners of the tallers mouth, earning protests from the boy since he isn’t a baby. Sehun just grins in amusement as he throws away the boxes and stores the leftovers. Millions of kisses are being showered between the three boyfriends, and the scene could not be more perfect. But it’s then that Chanyeol notices the look that Sehun gives Baekhyun. The look.

Chanyeol never feels left out. They make sure he doesn’t feel left out. But he feels as if they underestimate him. He can handle what they do to each other! He’s heard them from time to time, both fighting for dominance. He hears them while being distracted with cartoons and pink milkshake. At first, their tricks worked, but then he started to notice. He didn’t mind, but he barely got anything himself. He wanted what they had. Chanyeol wants it now.

“Baby, are you going to go to bed now? Or do you want to watch something?” Baekhyun asks, clutching Chanyeol’s hoodie to fix it since the oversized garment is exposing half of his shoulder. Sehun chucks the wash cloth next to the sink and leans on the counter as he looks at Chanyeol with a sweet smile. Lies. It’s all lies.

“I want to join you.” He says boldly, not stuttering, not speaking lowly like he usually does. He wants to spend the night with them. Experience what they experience. Just because he’s the youngest does not mean he is not capable. Right now, he feels more like their son than their boyfriend.

“Wh-what?” Baekhyun is taken aback, feigning innocence as if he doesn’t realise that Chanyeol knows what they get up to. He knows precisely what the both of them scream. “I want you to fuck me.” He feels even prouder, having sworn in front of both of them for the first time. In truth, Chanyeol is not as innocent as the both of them think he is. Whilst Sehun and Baekhyun go to work for their companies, once Chanyeol’s own shift as a barista is done, he meets his friends from Japan. He loves them, because they swear and drink and do all of the bad things Chanyeol is banned from doing. Although he doesn’t do any of it himself, he definitely is not in the library when he says he is.

“Chanyeol, watch your language.” Sehun scolds, but he only pouts stupidly. He is getting what he asked for or he is not going to move from this seat for a week as a protest. No, better than that. Chanyeol will fast purposefully and refuse Baekhyun’s breakfast every single morning. “No. I don’t want to be dis-included anymore! I’m old enough and I’m independent! I just want sex!” Chanyeol pleas desperately, sounding a little ridiculous as he literally begs for sex.

“Are you sure, Sehun?” Baekhyun looks at Sehun, who hasn’t taken his eyes off of Chanyeol’s puppy-dog stare. They whisper something and Chanyeol sigh, knowing he’ll probably be sent to bed or scolded. “Sure. In fact, I’ve been waiting for this.” Sehun pulls on the hem of his black shirt, looking extra scary. Chanyeol smile nervously, watching as Baekhyun nods and leaves the room. Sehun comes close to him, and Chanyeol’s cheeks flush scarlet, his face inches away from Sehun’s. “Get ready, baby boy, because that attitude of yours hasn’t helped you in any way tonight.”

-

Sehun drags Chanyeol eagerly into the room, seeing Baekhyun shuffle for something underneath the bed. Although Chanyeol tries to desperately run over and interfere, he is shoved onto the bed by Sehun, who soon comes to stand next to him. When he sits up, his shirt is ripped off of him by swift hands, and Sehun’s cold expression softens just a little. He feels slightly exposed, but doesn’t say anything in fear of them stopping. That’s the last thing he wants.

Baekhyun coos as he pokes at Chanyeol’s milky stomach, completely flat and untouched. Oh how he wanted to wreck him. He wanted to wreck Chanyeol. He had so many toys that he’d used on Sehun and on himself. He wanted to see how far Chanyeol could go with each one, but first he had to dress his baby appropriately.

Before Chanyeol knew it, he was wearing a leather harness, collar and leather cuffs. He never knew something like this would happen, but felt even more excitement than before when Baekhyun caressed his cheek and told him how pretty he looked and Sehun tugged on the chain that was attached to his collar. He felt like a prize, he felt loved.

“You’re our beautiful little baby boy aren’t you? So good.” Baekhyun’s eyes light up, and Chanyeol feels pride. He wants to cause the same look again. He wants to please his daddies. “Yes daddy.” He sticks his tongue out playfully, and Baekhyun melts on the spot. Even Sehun feels a little flutter.

“But you swore earlier. You know what happens when people swear?” Sehun exclaims with wild eyes, pulling further on the leash which makes Chanyeol fall forward clumsily as his hands are behind his back, nothing to help him. Baekhyun and Sehun think the sight is adorable, their baby boy pressed against the sheets with a watering mouth.  
“Who knew our baby boy was so dirty, hmm?” Baekhyun pushes a slender hand through Chanyeol’s curly locks, loving the feeling of his kitten’s soft hair. “Slut.” Baekhyun breathes out hastily, and although the word hits Chanyeol harshly, he can’t help but let out a raspy moan in reply, loving the way his whole body burns with humiliation as they begin calling him all kinds of names.

“Ohh, you’re too cute to punish Chanyeol, maybe just this once we’ll let you off.” Sehun can’t keep his hands off of his baby, completely showering him with kind smiles and the occasional “whore”, and Baekhyun is twice as bad. The both of them stand in front of their kneeled baby boy, who’s whole body is covered in all kinds of contraptions.

Once all three boys are completely naked, there is no holding back. Chanyeol rests on Sehun’s lap, his thighs circling Sehun’s back. He can feel Sehun’s hard cock press up against his butt, and he loves the closeness, smelling Sehun’s earthy scent of expensive cologne and cigarettes. Baekhyun is attacking Chanyeol’s neck, covering the parts that aren’t already covered by the collar in hickies, his teeth grazing Chanyeol’s delicate skin every so often, making him whine and writhe in Sehun’s grasp.

Baekhyun can’t get enough of the squealing, since it’s his biggest turn on. He’s waited for so long for Chanyeol to ask for this. And now that he’s got it, nothing will ruin it. Chanyeol is already so perfect, tears streaming down his face to his bruised neck as he is restrained by leather, sitting impatiently on Sehun’s cock. He wishes he could take a picture.

“Come on baby, get on all fours for daddy.” Sehun whispers in Chanyeol’s ear, and shakily, the boy reluctantly lifts his head from its resting position in the crook of Sehun’s neck and holds onto Baekhyun as he adjusts himself on the bed. Before he knows it Sehun shoves a finger up his ass and he cries out, his head resting in the cup of Baekhyun’s hand as he strokes Chanyeol’s cheek, wiping the last of the tears away.

“Are you ready, baby?” Baekhyun asks in a manic tone, his eyes lighting up as he pulses, wanting and needing all of Chanyeol. Sehun is too engrossed with Chanyeol’s ass to notice. His fingers glide in and out so perfectly and he loves the feeling of Chanyeol tightening around his digits. “Yes daddy. I’m ready.”

Baekhyun grabs a hold of his rock-hard cock, the sight of his cock near Chanyeol’s mouth making him groan passionately. Chanyeol moans as Baekhyun teases him, letting his cock press against his lips a little, and then going elsewhere. Chanyeol swallows before opening his mouth, begging for Baekhyun’s cock to be in his mouth. “Please daddy~” he whines, and Baekhyun manages to give in, pushing his cock into Chanyeol’s mouth, who takes it willingly, sucking on the tip and giving kitten licks before going all in.

Right around this time, Sehun decides he’s had enough of just fingers, and shoves his cock inside of Chanyeol’s ass, spanking his butt cheek up until it turns a pinkish ruby red, a smirk and a groan escaping his lips as Chanyeol jolts forward, taking in Baekhyun’s cock further. Sehun starts to thrust at an agonisingly slow face, whilst Baekhyun’s hands force Chanyeol deeper on his cock at a much faster pace until he’s gagging and begging for more. Sehun’s thrusts turn at an animalistic pace and Chanyeol’s eyes roll to the back of his head as his brain turns to mush. He might as well not even exist. The pleasure is so much he almost passes out, but is rudely awoken when Sehun pulls out immediately, making him moan around Baekhyun’s cock, the vibrations sending a guttural grunt out of Baekhyun’s lips.

He comes back with something that Baekhyun approves of, and watches as Chanyeol can only guess. Thankfully, his curiosity is short-lived when he feels a sharp sting of wood on his butt, practically breaking his skin. “Ahh.” Chanyeol whimpers on Baekhyun’s cock, still working hard as more and more tears blind his vision. Sehun strokes Chanyeol’s red ass after every smack, enjoying the feeling of being this dominant. Usually, him and Baekhyun have to fight to be on the top, since neither wants to be the bottom. “You’re doing so well, slut. Take it all, baby boy.” Sehun leans in close, hugging Chanyeol’s sweat covered back. “Yes daddy. I’ll take it all for you because I’m a good slut.” Chanyeol says when Baekhyun’s cock leaves his mouth. His jaw is squeezed open and his tongue lays flat as Baekhyun comes all over his face and inside his mouth.  
Chanyeol can’t get enough, and swallows it all like the good boy he is, opening his mouth again to show Baekhyun all of his hard work. Baekhyun manages a chuckle, “good boy.”

Sehun has finished attacking Chanyeol’s behind, and finally finishes himself off, regaining his silent composure. He pulls Chanyeol up, and the exhausted boy lays down on Sehun’s lap, allowing Baekhyun and Sehun’s hand to finish him off. He feels pure ecstasy and numbness as he comes, his cum reaching his neck. He can’t even find the words to describe how happy he is.

“We’re definitely doing that again. I have so much more I want to use on you, Channie.”

 


End file.
